I'm Already There
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Paul Triple H Levesque's POV. Song: I'm Already There- Lonestar


**I'm Already There- Lonestar**

He called her on the road

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time

But when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

A little voice came on the phone

Said, 'Daddy when you coming home?'

He said the first thing

That came to his mind

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know

I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone

Said, 'I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light

And close your eyes'

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there till the end

Can you feel

The love that we share

Oh I'm already there

We may be

A thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you

Wherever you are

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there till the end

Can you feel

The love that we share

Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already

There

**I got to the hotel and dumped my bag down. I was tired and sore and I really wanted to go back home. But I had chosen this life and I loved it. I wasn't going to complain. The only bad thing was not getting to see my beautiful wife of six years, Stephanie and our two beautiful daughters, three year old Aurora and one year old Murphy, every single day. My wife and children were my life and I absolutely adored being with them. I shivered and pulled on a t-shirt, getting ready for bed. Then I picked up my phone and called my wife.**

"**Hey honey," Stephanie whispered.**

"**Hey baby, I just got back to the hotel. How was your day?" I asked.**

"**It was good; I miss you so much though. I love you with all my heart." Stephanie replied. I smiled into the phone and then I heard Aurora and Murphy laughing in the background. I teared up and wiped the solitary tear that ran down my face.**

"**Hang on a second honey; I'm going to put Murphy into bed. Talk to Aurora." Stephanie said. I heard movement and then my little girl's voice came through.**

"**Daddy, when you coming home?" Aurora asked.**

"**Sweetie, I'm always at home. I'm always with you no matter where you are. I'm the sunshine in your hair; I'm the shadow on the ground protecting you. When you feel the wind, that's Daddy making that happen, to let you know he loves you. And whenever you get scared, you can just talk to me. I'll be there to listen to your fears and make them all go away. I'm always with you." I said.**

"**Love you lots Daddy. I drew a picture today. I made it for you." Aurora said.**

"**Thank you baby, I'll have a whole collection of pictures from both you and Murphy when I get home won't I? And, I love you too." I said.**

"**This picture is special but! Mommy helped me draw it!" Aurora exclaimed. I smiled and rubbed my face.**

"**Well then, I guess I will put it in a photo frame and take it with me when I'm not at home." I said.**

"**All right Daddy, goodnight, love you." Aurora whispered.**

"**Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too." I said. I heard the phone being put down and I got into bed myself as I waited for Stephanie to come out and get it again.**

** A few minutes later, Stephanie picked up the phone again.**

"**I really miss you darling." Stephanie sighed.**

"**Are the kids all right? Aurora sounded a bit upset." I said.**

"**Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right." Stephanie said.**

"**What about you?" I asked. Just hearing her voice made me long for her. I heard her sigh again and knew she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.**

"**I wish I was in your arms and lying right there beside you. I guess I just have to make do with knowing that I'll be in your dreams tonight. When you dream of me tonight, I'm going to gently kiss your lips and touch you with my fingertips, like I am aching to do right now. I miss you so much. But I know you need your sleep so I think that you should turn out the light and close your eyes. I love you baby." Steph said.**

"**I love you too but I need to tell you something that I told Aurora." I whispered.**

"**What would that be?" Stephanie asked. I could hear the curiosity in her voice and I smiled.**

"**I'm already there Stephanie. Don't talk for a minute and place your hand over your heart, what do you feel?" I whispered.**

"**I feel my heartbeat." Steph murmured.**

"**That's me, I'm that beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight on the ground, gently creeping across our bed." I said. Steph sighed and I knew she had shivered.**

"**I'm that whisper in the wind, wrapping myself around you. I'm gonna be there till the end. Can you feel it? Can you feel the love we share?" I asked.**

"**I've always felt the love we share; it's so strong it cannot be ignored." Stephanie said.**

"**That's right, that's because I'm already there. Goodnight baby, I love you so much." I said.**

"**I love you too, goodnight honey." Stephanie said. I smiled and closed my phone. Then I laid down, turned out the light and closed my eyes just like my beautiful wife had told me to.**

** I walked into Vince's office the next day and slammed my bag down.**

"**Is there something wrong Paul?" Vince asked, lowering his glasses.**

"**I'm constantly away from my family, it's so stressful. I need to be with them!" I said, pacing his office. Vince eyed me and sighed.**

"**I know Paul, I know." Vince said. I heard the door open and close behind me as I started pacing again. I stopped when I inhaled a sweet and familiar scent.**

"**We may be a thousand miles apart Paul, but I will be wherever you are." Steph said. I turned around and saw my breathtakingly beautiful wife. I smiled and gently grabbed her hand. Then, I forcefully pulled her into a hug. She kissed my chest and looked up at me.**

"**I'm always with you Paul." She whispered. I smiled and we walked out of the room. We went down to my dressing room and she shut the door.**

"**I've missed you baby." I said. Stephanie pressed her lips against mine forcefully. I felt her tongue teasing my bottom lip and I couldn't resist. I opened my mouth and her tongue slipped in, exploring every part that it could.**

"**You know how you're always away?" Stephanie whispered, playing with my hand. I nodded and she smiled up at me.**

"**You always ask me when I'm going to be with you again but do you want to know something?" She said. I leant down and pressed my lips against hers.**

"**I'm already there Paul. I'm the sun shining in your hair, the shadow following you on the ground. I'm the wind, wrapping around you and I will be here for you until the very end. I know you can feel that, that's the love that we share." Stephanie said. I smiled and hugged her tightly.**

"**Daddy!" Aurora called out. I turned around and saw Aurora and Murphy standing in the doorway. I walked over to my girls and lifted them both up.**

"**You coming home?" Aurora asked. I smiled and kissed her forehead.**

"**I'm already there." I replied.**


End file.
